Approximately 2.5 quintillion bytes of data are generated globally each day. In addition, it is estimated that 90% of the world's data has been produced within the last two years alone.
The term “big data” refers to collections of large, complex data sets. Managing a gigantic collection of data presents many challenges which include capturing, storing, searching, transforming, transferring, and analyzing such data. In particular, existing data processing tools are not capable of manipulating and transporting massive amounts of data quickly enough to satisfy business requirements.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a high performance solution to quickly process, transform and distribute large amounts of data in a manner that meets customer demands, business needs, and service level agreements.